1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to locking technology, and particularly, to a locking assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the small size of many modern electronic devices, such as laptops and display devices, a great concern exists for the physical security of such electronic devices. For example, in a business office or other commercial environment where people are coming and going, the threat of theft of such electronic devices is high, due to both the high cost of the electronic devices and the ease with which they can be concealed.
Therefore, a reliable security system or method for securing these electronic devices is needed.